Bittersweet Symphony
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: A rather long saga expressed through songfics...M/S


   
  
Bittersweet Symphony  
  
By: Ethereal Prey  
  
It was a calm on the ocean, as the Nomad gently glided across.  
  
"Clear day" Sinbad said  
  
"Aye, clear as far as the eye can see" Doubar said  
  
"What are you boys up to?" Bryn asked  
  
"Nothing really" Sinbad said  
  
But then the winds started picking up, and a bright flash of light appeared before them. The winds were pushing them, and crew grabbed onto something to hold their ground. The light got brighter and brighter. Sinbad looked and saw a figure in there. The winds were lashing out on everything. The figure became more clearer.  
  
"By Allah, what is this?" Sinbad said  
  
"Sinbad!" a voice cried out from the light  
  
"It can't be" Sinbad looked up in disbelief  
  
"Sinbad!" a hand reached out from the light  
  
"MAEVE!" Sinbad yelled out, as he tried to get closer and grab her hand  
  
"Sinbad! Sinbad!" she reached her hand out and soon her arm and her head.  
  
Sinbad knew it was her, she was trying to return to them. Sinbad pushed himself forward and reached for her hand. But then Maeve started to be pulled back into the light.  
  
"No! Maeve!" Sinbad yelled as he reached for her hand  
  
"Sinbad!" Maeve yelled as she was being pulled back in  
  
"Maeve!" Sinbad grabbed her hand and was pulled in with her  
  
"Sinbad!" Doubar yelled out  
  
"Ouch!" both Maeve and Sinbad said when they hit the sand  
  
"Nice landing" Sinbad said  
  
"You're welcome" Maeve said sarcastically  
  
"Child, what have you done" DimDim's spirit said  
  
"Master DimDim, I almost did it" Maeve said  
  
"Yes, almost, you're not ready yet" DimDim  
  
"But I almost had it, I'm sure if I try again, I'll be able to" Maeve said happily  
  
"No child, the time is not right. You must ready before you return"  
  
"Sinbad, I have enough power to send you back. Because you were pulled in, you do not belong here so you can be returned" DimDim  
  
"Master DimDim, I've come to find you, and Maeve"  
  
"There is no need to, we are here, but you don't belong here"  
  
"Please master DimDim, let me go with Sinbad, back to the Nomad" Maeve  
  
"Maeve..." DimDim  
  
"Please!" Maeve  
  
DimDim sighed and looked down, he knew there was no easy way to do this. He looked at both of them and walked away.  
  
Sinbad and Maeve just looked at each other. And then they just pulled themselves into each other's arms.  
  
"I've missed you Maeve" Sinbad said in his sexy voice  
  
"I've miss you too" Maeve smiled back  
  
Sinbad held her close and kissed her something he had been aching to do since the vorgon in the village. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he cared, but then a voice started talking in his head.  
  
"Sinbad, you can't do this" the voice said  
  
*Do what?* Sinbad replied in his mind while his lips were still pressed on Maeve's warm soft lips  
  
"Maeve is not ready to go back with you yet. She needs to learn more before she can return. To return now is to cause her imminent death. Rumina will kill her in an instant" DimDim  
  
*No, I will protect her*  
  
"You know of no magic Sinbad, Maeve will be in danger when she returns. She is safe here. She will return when she has mastered the arts"  
  
*Please DimDim*  
  
"If you love her, then you must let her go, or she will die"  
  
Sinbad pulled out of the kiss and looked at Maeve's dark alluring eyes. He couldn't bear to lose her again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maeve asked  
  
"Nothing Maeve" Sinbad turned away  
  
"I love you Sinbad. I was afraid of telling you before but now I realize that I was a fool for not telling you sooner. We've lost so much time because of me. I love you Sinbad!" Maeve finally mustered enough courage to say  
  
Sinbad stared out at the horizon, unmoved. She finally said it. He was overwhelmed, he was so happy, that he couldn't barely contain it, but then DimDim's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Maeve is in danger if she returns with you."  
  
Me? Do I always endanger those that I love dearly? If I take Maeve with me, I will be endangering her again. I can't do that to her. I've already lost her once. I won't lose her again. At least here she'll be safe. She'll be alive.  
  
"Sinbad? Didn't you hear me? I just told you that I love you! " Maeve said  
  
The tears started to swell in his eyes, but he pulled them back in. The lump in his throat started to get bigger, and he could barely say anything.  
  
"I heard you Maeve, but you must know that I can't return the feeling." Sinbad said  
  
Maeve felt her entire being shatter into nothing. She had just declared her love for him, and he flatly rejected it. Her knees could barely hold them up.  
  
"Maeve, you are a dear friend, but there can be nothing else between us." Sinbad said clenching his fists  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye  
  
And tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion When you start to cry  
  
I can't let you see What you mean to me  
  
"But, what was that about?" Maeve asked  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
I know that we'll meet again  
  
Fate has a place  
  
So you can get on with your life I've got to be cruel to be kind  
  
"I was just overexcited that's all. I haven't seen you in a while Maeve"  
  
"But I love you Sinbad. I love you!" Maeve yelled out  
  
"But I don't love you" Sinbad turned around and looked at her, giving her a dead on stare.  
  
And you will never know  
  
Cause there can be no happy ending  
  
Maybe another time, another day  
  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
  
I've made up my mind  
  
There is no turning back  
  
"I want to get back to the Nomad already. You're better off here studying with DimDim" Sinbad said coldly.  
  
Maeve couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't love her, he didn't love her.  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here  
  
This is wrong  
  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
  
I've got somewhere else to be  
  
Promises to keep  
  
"Dermott's alright, Bryn's taking care of him" Sinbad said as he walked away  
  
Bryn? Is this who he loved now? Did she loose him? She felt the tears streaming down her face, as Sinbad looked at her coldly and turned away.  
  
She couldn't keep it in, and she started sobbing out loud. Sinbad wanted so badly to take her into his arms and hold her, but he knew if he did, he'd never leave, and she'd never get on with her life. She couldn't go with her, if she did he would be endangering her life. He couldn't do that to her.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion When you start to cry  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
Sinbad walked away, each step felt like he was walking on glass, each step away from her made the pain in his heart feel sharper and deeper. He kept walking and felt the tears slowly roll off his face, as he heard Maeve cry.  
  
He never wanted to make her cry, but he knew this was the best for her. Yes the best thing he could ever do for her. He kept walking and before he realized it he walked into the white portal. He turned around when he realized he walked through it, only to see Maeve crumpled up on the sandy beach crying.  
  
"I love you Maeve" Sinbad finally said  
  
Maybe another time, another day  
  
In a flash of light, Sinbad found himself back on the deck of the Nomad. He looked around, he was back.  
  
"Are you alright?" Doubar asked  
  
Sinbad just hugged him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Part 2  
  
Maeve looked up with her tear stained eyes to watch the white portal close. She didn't see Sinbad turn around. She didn't hear him tell her he loved her. All she did was cry. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
Almost made you love me  
  
Almost made you cry  
  
Almost made you happy, baby  
  
Didn't I didn't I?  
  
You almost had me thinkin'  
  
You were turned around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
The pain in her heart was stabbing. There was nothing she could do to stop it. The only thing her heart let her do was cry. She felt like such a fool for declaring her love for him. What did she expect? She was gone for a year. Did she really expect him to wait?  
  
Almost heard you saying  
  
You were finally free  
  
What was always missing for you, baby  
  
You'd found it in me  
  
But you can't get to heaven  
  
Half off the ground  
  
Everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
She knew that she did love him. She would always love him. There was nothing she could do about that. She wiped her tears and looked up at the brilliant blue sky, blue like his eyes.  
  
"We almost had it. We were almost there weren't we?" Maeve said  
  
If I had only stayed, maybe things would be different. Maybe we would be together. So many mabye's and what if's floated through her mind. Stop it! I can't be thinking about this. I'll go crazy! Why did it turn out like this? Why? Why can't I get over him?  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you  
  
One foot outside the door  
  
I hear a funny hesitation  
  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
  
Can't keep on tryin'  
  
If you're looking for more  
  
Than all that I could give you  
  
That what you came here for  
  
We almost had it Sinbad. I know our souls are intertwined. Maybe we'll meet up again, maybe in the next life, maybe. I see your eyes in the sky, it gives me new hope.  
  
Gonna find me somebody  
  
Not afraid to let go  
  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
  
You came real close  
  
But everytime you built me up  
  
You only let me down  
  
And everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
Maeve got up and dusted the sand off her clothes. She wiped the remaining tears off her face. She looked at the foot steps Sinbad left in the sand. She waved her hand and the wind blew the tracks away.  
  
Maybe you'll be sorry  
  
Maybe you'll be cold  
  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
  
From the cruel cruel world  
  
Almost convince me  
  
You're gonna stick around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
Maeve turned around and started walking toward the house where DimDim would be waiting for her. She reached into her leather pouch and pulled out Sinbad's red headband. She brushed it against her cheek. She didn't know what to do with it. It was all she had left of him. She raised it into the air and the wind picked up and carried it off.  
  
So maybe I'll be here  
  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
She watched as it danced in the wind and disappeared. She walked toward the house feeling a bit better.  
  
"Cause everybody knows, almost doesn't count" Maeve said as she waved her hand.  
  
A mist appeared and it showed Sinbad on the Nomad.  
  
"We almost had it Sinbad. But almost doesn't count" she waved her hand and it disappeared.  
  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sinbad was at the tiller on the Nomad. The wind in his silky brown hair and the blue skies above him. It was truly a beautiful day. Everyone on board seemed to be happy, all except for their captain.  
  
Sinbad had felt this stabbing guilt feeling in his heart. It seemed to get worse everyday, as he remembered what he had done to Maeve.  
  
Dermott flew down and perched next to him. The bird could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Dermott, I miss her a lot lately" Sinbad said  
  
Dermott chirped in agreement.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her, but DimDim said it was for the best that she stayed there"  
  
Dermott looked at him, he realized Sinbad felt guilty for what happened. But he didn't blame him. He flew off.  
  
"I wish I told you Maeve, but it doesn't matter now" Sinbad looked down.  
  
He felt it, he felt the pain inside him, eating him alive. There was no solace in anything anymore. Even though it was a beautiful day, it was dark and dreary, like how he felt inside.  
  
The winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
it's chilled us to the bone  
  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
to long too far from home  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
and I claw for solid ground  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
He felt so much regret in him. He didn't know what to do with it. Each passing second seemed to make it worse. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he had to hold them in. He let go of the tiller and went to his cabin.  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
full of grace  
  
my love  
  
His knees finally gave way as soon as he closed the door. His body was full of guilt. He started to cry. The tears spilled out from his sea blue eyes. He knew it hurt, but he kept telling himself it was all for the better.  
  
So it's better this way, I said  
  
having seen this place before  
  
where everything we said and did  
  
hurts us all the more  
  
its just that we stayed, too long  
  
in the same old sickly skin  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
Who was he kidding? It hurt too much to be doing the right thing. It just hurt. Sinbad never knew what it was like to hurt like this. He was too young to remember his parents. But it did feel like when he lost Leah, his precious Leah, but this time he didn't lose Maeve to the sea, he lost her to himself. He pushed her away now there was no way of getting her back.  
  
If all of the strength  
  
and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
my love  
  
Sinbad sat there in his cabin weeping like a child. No! Stop this! You are captain! Stop acting like this! Your crew will think you're spineless! Sinbad muffled his cries and stopped. You are allowed one moment of this and afterwards, you must be strong, you must be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the realm where Maeve was, a storm was brewing. The dark clouds had started to gather and the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky. Maeve returned to the house. She was tired from the day of learning magic, and more tired of the denial she endured everyday. The denial in her heart.  
  
She grew weary of it. She concentrated all her energy on mastering her powers. She didn't want a free moment, it would lead her to think of him.  
  
When I was very young  
  
Nothing really mattered to me  
  
But making myself happy  
  
I was the only one  
  
She looked outside, the sky was grey, and the wind started to pick up. She could feel it inside her, she could feel the pain inside her.  
  
Now that I am grown  
  
Everything's changed  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
Because of you  
  
She thought that she had gotten over him, but she didn't. She would never get over him, no matter how hard she tried. No matter what she would always love him, even if he couldn't return it. Though he was brutal to her, the way he coldly dismissed her.  
  
The way he walked away from her, never turning around once to see if she was alright. But she realized she couldn't dwell on these things forever. She had to let go eventually of the pain, the hurt, the feeling that never let up.  
  
Outside the rain began to pound the ground. The sky turned black. And lightening struck the trees relentlessly. Maeve looked outside at the storm. She didn't mind it. Rather she was relieved when it started to pour harder and harder.  
  
Nothing really matters  
  
Love is all we need  
  
Everything I give you  
  
All comes back to me  
  
Sinbad how could you hurt me like that? I thought I knew you, I thought you cared. But I was a fool, and I'm a bigger fool for being like this. I thought I was over you, but I know that I never will. And it's my own fault for this.  
  
I realize  
  
That nobody wins  
  
Something is ending  
  
And something begins  
  
The rain was pounding on the ground, and the wind was howling, the thunder laughed and Maeve felt it. She burst open the doors and embraced the rain. The cold water ran down her skin, and matted down her hair. She gazed up at the sky and extended her arms out.  
  
Nothing takes the past away  
  
Like the future  
  
Nothing makes the darkness go  
  
Like the light  
  
You're shelter from the storm  
  
Give me comfort in your arms  
  
And with that she looked at the sky, and almost demanded it to obey her. And it did, 2 bolts of lightening struck near her hands.  DimDim watched from inside at his young apprentice. He wasn't scared or worried for her.  
  
"You are learning child. Soon you will be ready" DimDim said  
  
What Maeve didn't know was that in the realm she was in, the Realm of Dreams, whatever she willed would happen. And whatever she was feeling, she created in the realm. The storm, the beach, the blue skies, they were all created by her. But she didn't know she could. But now, the storm, in all it's power, Maeve would realize the full force of her powers.  
  
Maeve stood out there, the storm engulfing her almost, standing her ground she jerked her head back, and 4 more lightening bolts struck around her.  
  
"Nothing really matters, everything I give you all comes back to me!" Maeve screamed into the black sky  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sinbad had been walking around down below, and then suddenly something stopped him. He looked down the hallway and walked to a room that had been sealed for over a year. He walked to the door, which he found slightly open. Odd.  
  
He opened the door, and saw a thick layer of dust all around. Nothing had been moved since she left. It was exactly the way she left it.  
  
He saw a shadow lurking in the corner. He turned around and saw that it was Bryn.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Sinbad angry  
  
"Dermott" Bryn pointed to the hawk near Maeve's bed.  
  
"Bryn, you know the rules, no one ever enters this room" Sinbad still angry  
  
"He flew in here. I came to get him" Bryn said  
  
"Get him and go" Sinbad said as he turned around  
  
Bryn beckoned for the hawk to come, and he flapped his wings and landed on her hand. She walked out quietly wondering what was wrong with Sinbad. She closed the door but not all the way.  
  
Sinbad looked around at the room, the room that was once home to his beloved. He saw her sword was still there, covered in dust. She may need it when she gets back. It will be here for her.  
  
He saw her blue cape with the Celtic pin. He ran his fingers over the delicate pin. He missed her, and wished for the chance to see her again. He could feel the pain in his heart deepen. Why was he feeling this way?  
  
He knew the answer, deep down he knew. It was because she had told him he loved him. The three words he was dying to hear, and he couldn't say them back to her, not till it was too late. He hurt her more than he could ever know, and there was nothing he could do to repair the damage.  
  
Suddenly Dermott flew in and perched himself down near the table.  
  
"You miss her too?" Sinbad asked  
  
Dermott chirped back and leaned down and picked up something from the table.  
  
Sinbad looked at it, and reached out, Dermott dropped it into his hand. Sinbad looked at it in great detail. It was a small gold locket on a chain. On one side was a Celtic design, and the other was a sea map engraved on it.  
  
Dermott flapped his wings, and the dust on the table flew off, revealing the small note. Sinbad looked down at it.  
  
Dear Sinbad,  
  
A token of my appreciation, for trying to find DimDim, and the adventures we've shared.  
  
Sinbad held the locket tightly in his hand. This was all he had left of her.  
  
next time I promise we'll be  
  
perfect  
  
perfect strangers down the line  
  
lovers out of time  
  
memories unwind  
  
He opened the delicate locket, and inside was a lock of her red hair, that she cut for him.  
  
so far I still know who you are  
  
but now I wonder who I was...  
  
angel, you know it's not the end  
  
we'll always be good friends  
  
Sinbad took out the dagger from his boot, and in one swift motion cut a lock of his silky brown hair.  
  
so please, you always were so free  
  
you'll see, I promise we'll be  
  
perfect  
  
perfect strangers when we meet  
  
strangers on the street  
  
lovers while we meet  
  
And he took his hair and twisted it with hers. And then put it back into the locket.  
  
I know we're just like old friends  
  
we just can't pretend  
  
that lovers make amends  
  
we are reasons so unreal  
  
we can't help but feel that  
  
something has been lost  
  
At least in here, in this tiny locket, they would be together. Their two worlds, the firebrand Celtic and the sailor of the seven seas would be one. The locket twirled around, shining, showing the Celtic design and the map.  
  
perfect  
  
you know this has to be  
  
we always we're so free  
  
we promised that we'd be  
  
perfect  
  
"I promise Maeve, next time we'll be perfect"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun began setting into the horizon. The brilliant shades of red and orange gazed over the calm sea. There on the side of the Nomad, as Sinbad, starting out at it. It reminded him of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He looked out at the sunset, it reminded him of her hair, the way the breeze would catch it.  
  
I have a smile  
  
stretched from ear to ear  
  
to see you walking down the road  
  
We meet at the lights  
  
I stare for a while  
  
the world around disappears  
  
He missed her still. The feeling would never leave him. And though he had some comfort in knowing she would be alright and under the protection of DimDim, his thoughts always wandered back to her.  
  
Just you and me  
  
on this island of hope  
  
a breath between us could be miles  
  
Let me surround you  
  
my sea to your shore  
  
let me be the calm you seek  
  
He wanted to tell her. He honestly did. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he hesitated and waited until the last second, until it was too late. And there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't go back there and tell her the truth. It would just complicate things as it was. But he knew he hurt her. And he knew he couldn't do anything to make the pain stop for either one of them. He knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
Oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
And I forgot to tell you  
  
I love you and the night's  
  
too long and cold here  
  
without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so  
  
He remembered all the times on the ship they shared, the little moments between the two. The glances and smiles and that one kiss. He loved her but he didn't say it then, when she was still here. And he couldn't even say it when she told him.  
  
Every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
He looked down, the sun had set, and night had covered the sky. It was dark and cold now. He stood there with the locket tightly in his hand, making almost an imprint. He was going to go below deck now, it was getting cold.  
  
And I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
On the peaceful Isle, near the beach, Maeve walked along the shoreline. The water brushed against her boots, and she looked out at the limitless horizon. It was a beautiful illusion, but it was still an illusion. So blue, blue like his eyes.  
  
What ravages of spirit  
  
conjured this temptuous rage  
  
created you a monster  
  
broken by the rules of love  
  
and fate has led you through it  
  
you do what you have to do  
  
and fate has led you through it  
  
you do what you have to do ...  
  
Her mind was wandering again, and her thoughts were of him again. And there was nothing she could do about it. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. DimDim told her that her powers had grown, and she could return when the time was right. But return to what? Sinbad didn't love her, the crew would barely remember her, and Dermott, oh Dermott had a new mistress.  
  
And I have the sense to recognize that  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
every moment marked  
  
with apparitions of your soul  
  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
  
trying to escape this desire  
  
the yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
the yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
but I have the sense to recognize  
  
That I don't know how  
  
to let you go  
  
I don't know how  
  
to let you go  
  
She felt the tears in her eyes again. She had to get a grip on herself, she'd shed so many tears over him already. Hurt herself with these memories, only memories of him.  
  
A glowing ember  
  
burning hot,burning slow  
  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
  
of existing for only you  
  
She waved her hand and the sun started to set. She didn't want to see the sky, the blue sky like his eyes. She realized that she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep wanting to be with him, when she knew it wasn't possible. It was self inflicted torture and she didn't want to keep doing it. But she knew that she couldn't stop herself either.  
  
I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
and I have sense to recognize but  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
The sky became dark and it became cold. There were no stars, and only a cold dark moon staring down at her. Mocking her almost. She began walking home back to the house.  
  
Sinbad gazed out at the sea one last time. It was dark and cold now. There was just a cold moon laughing down at him. He stopped and took one last look.  
  
Maeve started to head back to the house. She stopped and took one last look out at the sea. She sighed to herself, it was hopeless.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make it okay  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release  
  
Memory seeps from my veins  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
They looked out both yearned, aching for the other. Hoping that someday somehow, someway they would be together. They reached out for each other, as if they were there when they weren't. They reached out to the sea, both yearning for the other half of their soul.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
And slowly a white glow appeared before them. Dim at first but then growing brighter and brighter. It started to take form. Sinbad saw what appeared to Maeve, glowing, reaching her hand out to him.  
  
Maeve saw Sinbad glowing in front of her. He walked closer to her reaching out to take her hand.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
Maeve reached out and grabbed his hand, never letting go. And Sinbad pulled her closer to him, into his warm embrace. He held her close to him, never releasing his hold on her. He could feel her heart beating. She could feel his warm breath on her. She looked up, and he stopped glowing. The cool sea breeze pulled them out of their trance. Sinbad looked at Maeve, she had stopped glowing. And then they realized, they were both on the Nomad.  
  
"Maeve? Are you back?" Sinbad asked as he touched her face  
  
"Sinbad?" Maeve asked  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here  
  
   
  
 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sinbad felt her warm skin. She was really here. And in her eyes he could see all the love and pain inside her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he loved her. To make everything right. As it should be.  
  
"I love you Maeve"  
  
"You do?" Maeve said deeply shocked  
  
"Yes, I love you"  
  
He kissed her softly and gently. Maeve kissed him back, she wanted him. She wanted him for so long, and finally she would have him. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly. And she felt him hold her closer to him.  
  
He pressed his body against hers so hard that she could feel his heart beating. Both their bodies started glowing again. They could feel the love and passion flow out and into each other. And slowly their bodies began to fade and sink through the deck, down below to Sinbad's room.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you" Sinbad said  
  
"Say it again" Maeve  
  
"I love you Maeve"  
  
Maeve kissed him back. He finally said it. He said the three words she was dying to hear from him.  
  
You take me in  
  
no questions asked  
  
you strip away the ugliness  
  
that surrounds me  
  
are you an angel  
  
am I already that gone  
  
I only hope  
  
that I won't disappoint you  
  
when I'm down here  
  
on my knees  
  
And sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
Sinbad held her close and looked into those velvety eyes. He was lost in them. He moved her red hair away and kissed her neck. He untied the laces in her vest, and it fell off. He stopped and looked at her. She kissed him, and the two fell onto the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Yes my love"  
  
And I don't understand  
  
by the touch of your hand  
  
I would be the one to fall  
  
Sinbad's clothes slipped off, as well as Maeve's.  
  
I miss the little things  
  
I miss everything (about you)  
  
"I've always loved you Maeve"  
  
"I know"  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
That night they made love for the first time. Their kisses, and gentle caresses wrapped around them, like their arms and legs as they melted into each other.  
  
It doesn't mean much  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
  
the life I've left behind me  
  
is a cold room  
  
I've crossed the last line  
  
from where I can't return  
  
where every step I took in faith  
  
betrayed me  
  
and led me from my home  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's rays started to peek through the window in Sinbad's cabin. Maeve moved closer to him, and he sleepily wrapped his arms around her. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes.  At last she was in the arms of her love. She watched him sleep for a bit, before he awoke himself. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Outside, just about to knock on the door was Bryn, dressed in her yellow dress. But for some reason she didn't knock, and opened the door. What she saw was something that brought her to tears. Her whole world shattered.  
  
"Sinbad?!!" Bryn cried out full of hurt  
  
"Bryn?" Sinbad said in shock  
  
"Don't you knock!" Maeve yelled back  
  
Bryn fled the room, in tears, running away, as fast as she could. She ran up on deck where she stood near the railing hoping no one would see her cry. Dermott flew by and perched near her. He wondered what was making her so sad.  
  
A few minutes later, Sinbad managed to stumble on deck, barely dressed. He was trying to pull his shirt on, as he approached Bryn.  
  
"Bryn, you have to let me explain" Sinbad  
  
"There's nothing to explain" Bryn said as she looked away  
  
"Yes there is, I have to explain" Sinbad  
  
"Yes Sinbad, explain" Maeve said from behind  
  
"MAEVE?!" all the crew said, except Bryn of course  
  
Maeve stood there with her arms crossed, wondering what it was that he had to explain. She was somewhat dressed. Her vest wasn't fully laced yet, and her belt still had to be tightened.  
  
"Explain, we're all waiting" Maeve  
  
"Bryn, please believe me here." Sinbad  
  
"I believed you when you said you loved me. That was just a lie wasn't it?" Bryn  
  
"No, I don't love you in that way, I mean-" Sinbad  
  
"You're taking it back?!" Bryn  
  
"No, I mean I-" Sinbad  
  
"You're not taking it back?!" Maeve  
  
"I mean, I-" Sinbad stuttering  
  
"Have you no tongue?" Maeve  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" Bryn  
  
"Why don't you?" Maeve  
  
"He was just about to tell everyone that he loves-" Bryn  
  
"Me" Maeve  
  
"You?" Bryn  
  
"Yes me"  
  
"No, he loves me"  
  
"Dream on"  
  
Maeve towering over Bryn, stared down at her, while Bryn as petite as she was looked up at Maeve and wouldn't give up. Meanwhile poor Sinbad was stuck in the middle.  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
he boy is mine  
  
"I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, are you insane?" Maeve  
  
"You see I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me. Cause you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me" Bryn said as she stood her ground  
  
"See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame?" Maeve smirked  
  
"And maybe you misunderstood, cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good, because my love was all it took" Bryn smiled back.  
  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
"Must you do the things you do you keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you, But if you didn't know it, girl it's true." Bryn pulled Sinbad towards her.  
  
"I think that you should realize, I'm trying to understand why. He is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside" Maeve pulled him back to her.  
  
"You can say what you wanna say, what we have you can't take from the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake" Bryn's eyes flashed a bright yellow and a breeze pulled Sinbad back to her.  
  
Maeve raised her eyebrow as she realized what she was up against, nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
"When will you get the picture? You're the past in the future, get away it's my time to shine. If you didn't know the boy is mine" Maeve held her hand out and a blue wave pulled Sinbad back.  
  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
"You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt, you might as well throw in the towel" Bryn's eyes flashed a brighter yellow and it became suddenly windy, and increasing.  
  
"What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart. Cause he was my love right from the start" Maeve started to form a fireball in her hands.  
  
Sinbad was still in the middle being pulled by the two women.  
  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
Bryn's breeze became more fierce, as he eyes glowed brighter and brighter. Maeve raised her arms to the sky and a circle of fire surrounded her, protecting her from Bryn's wind. Maeve formed a giant fireball above her and was about to send it down on Bryn.  
  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
"Sinbad, you'd better do something before they both destroy the ship" Doubar said  
  
"He loves me!"  
  
"No, he loves me!"  
  
The two sorceresses powers increased and were about to destroy the little ship called the Nomad.  
  
"STOP! NOW!" Sinbad yelled as he jumped between the two  
  
The two women looked at him, wondering why he decided to jump in now.  
  
"I am the captain of this ship! You are on MY ship, and I suggest you stop acting like this! You're about to destroy the ship!" Sinbad  
  
"Then tell her" Maeve  
  
"Tell her she's wrong" Bryn  
  
"TELL HER!" they both yelled at him  
  
Sinbad ducked down and hoped to become invisible, but the two women wouldn't let up on him, and started yelling at him again.  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinbad leaned onto the railing of the ship. He gazed out at the sea. What was he going to do? How could this have happened? This whole situation was so complicated! How could he let this happen? He knew he had to resolve the problem soon, or else these two would end up tearing apart the ship. Who knew two women could act like this?  
  
He had managed to escape from the two arguing women. He sent them to their rooms hoping they would calm down a bit. What was he going to do? Why did this always happen to him? Why does he have this affect on women? Why?  
  
Sinbad shook his head. Asking himself questions wasn't going to help the situation. He knew that he loved Maeve, no questions about that. He had longed for her ever since she was thrown overboard.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to have her back, to tell her he loved her. Nothing more, nothing less.  Bryn, though seemed to be a problem. Though he did tell her he loved her, he didn't know she would take it like that.  
  
He loved her alright, the same way he loved Doubar. But he never wanted to hurt her. She had always been there for him, even in his darkest hours. He was a friend, and confident, and companion. He didn't want to lose that.  
  
He decided on what he had to do. He walked down below, and knocked on the door. It opened, and he walked in.  
  
"Sinbad you've got some explaining to do"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Look, I didn't meant to hurt you, but I didn't mean to mislead you like that"  
  
"Like what? You told me you loved me"  
  
"I know I did, but you have to understand that I do, but, but..." Sinbad trailed off  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You misunderstood, I do love you, the same way I love Doubar"  
  
Her petite body fell to the floor. Her knees gave way, and tears started to fall onto the yellow dress.  
  
I'm tangled and broken  
  
Left scattered on the floor  
  
It's useless now  
  
These pieces they  
  
Can never make make me whole  
  
Sinbad reached down to comfort her. But she pushed him away, she looked away, she didn't want him to see her like this.  
  
It's not like you  
  
Can save me  
  
It's not like you even care  
  
I'm finding it so hard to hold on  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
Bryn was hurt, truly hurt. He lied, he said he loved her, but he didn't. He loved her the way a brother loves a sister. He played with her emotions, like the time at the village with the giant ants. It hurt, and seemed to get worse.  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
I feel helpless as my everything  
  
Comes crashing down on me  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
"I'm sorry Bryn, I didn't-" Sinbad  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Bryn-"  
  
"Get out! You lied to me! Get out!"  
  
"I didn't, I do love you, as-"  
  
"Don't even say it! Get out!"  
  
"I never mean to hurt you"  
  
"But you did! Now get out!"  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
I feel helpless as my fucking world  
  
Comes crashing down  
  
Crashing down on me  
  
Sinbad got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Bryn. I really am."  
  
He opened the door and walked out, leaving Bryn alone crying. Feeling nothing but hurt.  
  
Wasted  
  
Useless  
  
Pointless  
  
Scattered  
  
Broken  
  
Wrinkled  
  
Shattered  
  
Withered  
  
Blistered  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sinbad made his way down the hallway to a room that was sealed off for almost a year. He opened the door and saw his beautiful Maeve standing here, placing her sword down on the table, and wiping the dust away.  
  
It had been a while since anyone had been in there. Everything was the way she left it. Sinbad quietly slipped in and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  She felt his strong arms around her, and wanted to lean back but didn't. Instead she pulled away out of his grasp. She turned around and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation on where he was.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked  
  
"I had to talk to Bryn, clear some things up"  
  
"I'm sure something was up"  
  
"She misunderstood me"  
  
"You told her that you loved her"  
  
"She took it the wrong way"  
  
How does it feel to treat me like you do  
  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
  
And told me who you are  
  
I thought I was mistaken  
  
I thought I heard your words  
  
Tell me, how do I feel  
  
Tell me now, how do I feel  
  
"How is a woman suppose to take it the wrong way when a man says that he loves her?"  
  
"What I meant was that I did love her, I mean as a sister"  
  
"The same way you said you loved me?"  
  
"No, I love you as the woman that completes me"  
  
I see a ship in the harbor  
  
I can and shall obey  
  
But if it wasn't for your misfortune  
  
I'd be a heavenly person today  
  
And I thought I was mistaken  
  
And I thought I heard you speak  
  
Tell me how do I feel  
  
Tell me now, how should I feel  
  
"There's a new one! Am I suppose to believe that you told her that you only loved her as a sister?!"  
  
"Yes, that's what I meant"  
  
"Then why did she take it the wrong way? You must have led her one some how."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I saw the kiss between you two in the village"  
  
Sinbad knew he was in hot water now. So he kinda didn't reject Bryn, or say no to her. So he kinda did kiss her in the village, but there were giant ants and he just wanted a good luck kiss. But he looked at the redhead that stood before him. He was in trouble.  
  
"And I know that you have an explanation for all this. Well I'm all ears"  
  
Those who came before me  
  
Lived through their vocations  
  
From the past until completion  
  
They'll turn away no more  
  
And I still find it so hard  
  
To say what I need to say  
  
But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me  
  
Just how I should feel today  
  
Now I stand here waiting...  
  
Sinbad gulped down, past the lump in his throat. He didn't have an explanation for this. Maeve sighed and gave up.  
  
"I knew it. You know tonight I think it's better that you stay in your own cabin" Maeve said as she pushed him toward the door.  
  
"But, but"  
  
"It's definitely for the best" Maeve said as she pushed him out and slammed the door.  
  
I thought I told you to leave me  
  
While I walked down to the beach  
  
Tell me how does it feel  
  
When your heart grows cold  
  
How does it feel, how should I feel  
  
Tell me how does it feel, to treat me like you do  
  
"Love her like a sister huh?" Maeve said as she locked the door.  
  
Leaving poor Sinbad outside and alone. He sighed and walked back to his own cabin. Maeve was mad at him, Bryn was mad at him, and he was mad at himself. This day was not going well, and tomorrow wouldn't be any better.  
  
Bryn came on deck, feeling the sea air blow through her hair. She was feeling a little better. She looked out at the sea as her thoughts began to wander.  
  
Maeve had also come up on deck for a breath of fresh air as well. She stood on the other side of the ship. She didn't want to deal with her or Sinbad.  
  
Sinbad finally showed up, and he looked at where the two women were.  He sighed, he knew this was not going to be easy. He walked over to Maeve.  
  
"Maeve?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I think we've done enough talking for now"  
  
"Please, I don't want things to end like this"  
  
"Alright, go ahead"  
  
Bryn overhead what was being said, and she felt the tears form in her eyes. She leaned over the railing. This was too much. She trusted Sinbad, she thought she did, and then he did this to her, he hurt her so much.  
  
I never would have opened up  
  
but you seemed so real to me  
  
after all the bullshit I've heard  
  
it's refreshing not to see  
  
I don't have to pretend  
  
he doesn't expect it from me  
  
She trusted him, and he betrayed her. She gave him all she had, and he crumpled it, annihilated it into nothing.  
  
Don't tell me I haven't been good to you  
  
don't tell me I have never been there for you  
  
don't tell me why  
  
nothing is good enough  
  
Why? Why was it that he told her he loved her, then he took it back, he took it back the little bastard. And then when this Celt returns he says he loves her? Why does he love her and me?  
  
So don't tell me why  
  
she's never been good to you  
  
don't tell me why  
  
she's never been there for you  
  
don't you know that why  
  
is simply not good enough  
  
Bryn had always been there for him, she was always there, and this Celt she had been gone for a year, and he takes her back with open arms, and his heart. Why? What made her so damn special? What did she have that she didn't? What? Why?  
  
so just let me try  
  
and I will be good to you  
  
just let me try  
  
and I will be there for you  
  
I'll show you why  
  
you're so much more than good enough.  
  
And then a warm hand and arm went around her, she looked up, it was Rongar. He smiled, and tried to comfort her as best he could. Though he couldn't say anything, he was a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to. At least she knew she still had friends.  
  
Don't tell me I haven't been good to you  
  
don't tell me I have never been there for you  
  
don't tell me why  
  
nothing is good enough  
  
Maeve gazed out at the sea, she heard Sinbad walk towards her.  
  
"Maeve, we need to talk" Sinbad said  
  
"No we've done enough talking"  
  
"Please hear me out"  
  
I light your cigarettes  
  
I bring you apples from the vine  
  
How quickly you forget  
  
I run the bath and pour the wine  
  
I bring you everything that floats into your mind  
  
Maeve crossed her arms, and looked at him. Sinbad knew this had to be good.  
  
"Look things are just complicated right now. People misunderstood things"  
  
"Misunderstood? You seem to have a talent for that"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
"I didn't say you did"  
  
"Maeve, please, I thought I was doing the right thing"  
  
"Oh how chivalrous of you! Let me thank you oh so greatly for your valor!"  
  
"DimDim told me that you were in danger, so it was the only way for you to stay on the island, where you were safe"  
  
"DimDim told you?"  
  
"Yes, I'd rather have you safe then know that something horrible would have happened because of me"  
  
"You? Oh you men are all so self centered!"  
  
You with your silky words  
  
And your eyes of green and blue  
  
You with your steel beliefs  
  
That don't match anything you do  
  
It was so much easier before you became you  
  
"I love you Maeve, and only you, can't you understand that?"  
  
"I understand that the second I was away, you decided to go out and see how many women you could sleep with! I understand that you had to see how fast your pants would come down!"  
  
"I was hurt Maeve"  
  
"You were hurt?"  
  
But you don't bring me anything but down  
  
You don't bring me anything but down  
  
When you come 'round  
  
"I think it was a mistake coming back here, you've obviously changed. You're the person I knew, or what to know. You're just a stranger." Maeve said as she turned away.  
  
"I may look different on the outside, but inside it's the same soul still"  
  
"You've changed, and I've changed, I think it was a mistake coming back here, and a bigger mistake sharing your bed"  
  
"Maeve..."  
  
"I can't stay here, let me off at the next port" Maeve said as she walked away.  
  
Sinbad felt his heart breaking again, into oblivion, this time it wasn't because he couldn't save her, it was because he lost her, lost her to his own stupidity.  
  
You don't bring me anything but down  
  
Everything is crashing to the ground  
  
Maybe I'm not your perfect kind  
  
Maybe I'm not what you had in mind  
  
Maybe we're just killing time  
  
Maeve walked to the other side of the ship, the wind blowing in her hair. It wasn't going to work, it was never meant to be. Things just didn't work out. She felt the tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
You are a raging sea  
  
I pull myself out everyday  
  
I plea insanity  
  
'Cause I can't leave and I can't stay  
  
You say won't you come find me and yes is what I say  
  
It would be better this way, the tension between the two would not be avoidable if she stayed on the ship. Damn it! If only she didn't have these feelings for him, if only, but she did, and it would eat at her soul forever if she didn't end it here.  
  
You don't bring me anything but down  
  
Everything just crashes to the ground  
  
When you come around  
  
She looked at the horizon, where ever the ship would dock she would get off and never turn back again. This had to be it. She would have to ask Dermott if he wanted to come, then she would fulfill her life's quest. She would go and kill Rumina as she was sworn to do so. She sighed. Sinbad would only and always remain a memory. The same way she was to him.  
  
No more playing seek and hide  
  
No more long and wasted nights  
  
Can't you make it easy on yourself  
  
She turned around and went down below to pack her things.  
  
I know you wish you were strong  
  
You wish you were never wrong  
  
Well I got some wishes of my own  
  
   
  
 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maeve had finished packing her things, which wasn't a lot. She lifted the strap over her shoulder and slid her sword into its sheathe. She turned around and saw Sinbad standing there.  
  
"Please Maeve, just let me explain" Sinbad pleaded with his blue eyes  
  
"There's nothing more to say" Maeve pushed her way past him  
  
"Just tell me what do I have to do?" Sinbad grabbed her arm  
  
I know exactly what you're thinking  
  
but I swear this time I will not let you down  
  
I'm not as selfish as I used to be  
  
that was a part of me that never made me proud  
  
right now I think I would try anything  
  
anything at all to keep you satisfied  
  
God I hope you see what losing you would do to me  
  
all I want is one more chance, tell me  
  
"There's nothing" Maeve replied  
  
"There has to be something"  
  
"There isn't"  
  
You make it hard to breathe  
  
it's as if I'm suffocating  
  
and when you're next to me  
  
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin  
  
it makes me sad to think  
  
this could all be for nothing  
  
I wish there was a way  
  
a way for you to see inside me  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
about anyone or anything  
  
"I know I've made some huge mistakes, I know I screwed up, I know it's my fault! Just don't go yet!"  
  
TELL ME  
  
what do I have to do  
  
to make you happy?  
  
what do i have to do  
  
to make you understand?  
  
what do i have to do  
  
to make you want me?  
  
and if I can't make you want me  
  
what do i have to do?  
  
"Bryn got the idea that you loved her somehow, it's not like you were pushing away her advances. This was just a mistake, coming back here"  
  
"No! It wasn't, it was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. By Allah! Can't you see, what losing you would do to me? All I want is one more try, one more chance, just tell me what do I have to do!"  
  
"Let me go"  
  
"I can't, I let go of you once, it took forever for me to find you"  
  
"Maybe in another time, but not this time Sinbad"  
  
Maeve kissed him tenderly on his lips and took one last look at him. She turned around and walked away, never turning back. Sinbad watched her leave, again, he couldn't let her go. He couldn't. He ran after her, onto the deck. He saw her walk off the ship and into the port.  
  
"MAEVE! MAEVE!" Sinbad yelled, but it was too late, she was gone.  
  
God I hope you see what losing you would do to me  
  
all I want is one more chance, tell me  
  
what do I have to do  
  
to make you happy?  
  
what do i have to do  
  
to make you understand?  
  
what do i have to do  
  
to make you want me?  
  
and if I can't make you want me  
  
what do i have to do?  
  
what do I have to do  
  
to forget about you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maeve walked through the busy market streets. Dermott perched on her arm, he wondered where she was going, if she even knew.  
  
"MAEVE! Maeve!" Sinbad yelled as he pushed past the people.  
  
Maeve turned around, and saw her former captain panting as he caught up with her. He reached his arm out to her. He touched her arm, and Dermott jumped off and perched on Sinbad's bracelet.  
  
"Dermott" Maeve yelled  
  
Dermott wanted Maeve and Sinbad to be able to work this out, so he decided to meddle in some.  
  
"Maeve, please just listen to me"  
  
"I already have, there's nothing left to say"  
  
You see in the past I had a dream  
  
A fantasy  
  
I thought that we would last  
  
Become a little family  
  
Then one, two, three, four  
  
The years were flying by  
  
They soared  
  
And it's my gut feeling  
  
It's not happening for me, so  
  
"Sinbad, let's just end it here, it's pointless to let this drag on. There's nothing left to salvage"  
  
"What? What you saying?"  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
Give me one last kiss  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
"I'm saying whatever we had, is gone now, and no matter how hard we want it to come back it never will"  
  
"You don't, don't love me anymore?" Sinbad stuttered out  
  
You see it's hard to face  
  
The addict that's inside of me  
  
I want to fill my glass up  
  
With you constantly  
  
I've been here before  
  
But I've never ever felt this sure  
  
And now I know I've been dreaming  
  
And your actions  
  
Have inspired me, so...  
  
"I don't think you know what love is Sinbad. You've changed, into someone I don't know anymore, someone that I can't love, that can't love himself. I'll find DimDim and bring him back, good-bye Sinbad"  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
I open up, you ignore me  
  
You're not the same at all  
  
And if I could turn back  
  
The pages of time  
  
I'd rewrite your point of view  
  
Dermott stayed on Sinbad's arm. As he walked after her. She spun around and kissed him. Sinbad coiled his arms around her, and Dermott flew off.  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
Give me one last kiss  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
Let's end it on this  
  
Maeve pulled away, taking one final look at her captain. She traced the outline of his face and smiled. She pulled away and started walking again.  
  
Washed up on the shore  
  
Given one last chance  
  
To try some more  
  
But I'm tired, I'm freezing  
  
Let's stop and call it history  
  
Maeve chanted something, and a fog surrounded her, cloaking her, when Sinbad tried to follow. Dermott flew off in search of her, but she was gone.  
  
"Maeve! Maeve!" Sinbad yelled  
  
But it was too late, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maeve looked at out the sea, the calming blue waters as they pushed upon the shore. The sea reminded her much of him. She looked away and pushed on. Time had passed, too much time had passed since she had seen him. She had walked out on him the same way he walked out on her. She had found a way to free DimDim. Once DimDim was back she could free Dermott from his prison.  
  
She was on the Isle of Hope, it had taken her all her resources and energy to get here. Many seafaring men were not kind to her, or wanted to take advantage of her for passage on the ship. After showing them her fireballs they backed off.  
  
She saw the old temple, it was covered with nature, moss and other green plants had covered it up. It seemed to be long forgotten, like many things. She walked towards it, for inside was the key to freeing DimDim.  
  
The Nomad was sailing when they hit a coral reef.  
  
"Firouz!" Sinbad yelled  
  
"What?" Firouz yelled back  
  
"We've hit a reef it seems. We have to make repairs"  
  
"We can try out my newest invention. You see it-"  
  
"I trust you, I'm gonna go ashore and see if we can get some supplies" Sinbad patted the inventor on the shoulder and headed to the longboats.  
  
He looked at the Isle. It was lush with green foliage. He hadn't seen Maeve in months. He had lost her at a market place. He had heard of her travels of a fiery redhead with fireballs. He went to search for her and DimDim but found nothing.  
  
Maeve walked through the temple and saw it, sitting there on top of the alter. She ran to it, and picked it up. It was glowing, a giant orb, glowing. She didn't know how to make it work, as who ever held it would have the power to do one great thing. She looked at the inscriptions on the alter to see if it would help.  
  
"The orb will work for those who's heart is filled with the purity of love? What does that mean?"  
  
Sinbad pulled the longboat ashore. Dermott flew off and Sinbad looked around.  
  
"Dermott sense something" Bryn said as she put the gauntlet away  
  
"What is it?" Sinbad asked  
  
"I don't know, he wants us to follow" Bryn said  
  
Sinbad smiled, at least Bryn had forgiven him. But Maeve had left, so the time it took to heal was faster. But Sinbad had yet to find Maeve, so she could forgive him. Sinbad walked through the forest.  Maeve put the orb back on the alter and sat there to think. She got to the orb but didn't know how to make it work for her.  
  
because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
the picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
we don't talk much anymore  
  
we keep running from the pain  
  
but what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
  
Then Dermott flew into the temple. Maeve looked up as she heard him.  
  
"Dermott!" she got up and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
*Meddling*  
  
She heard footsteps, and then saw the outline of the body that walked in. It was him. Sinbad.  
  
I would like to visit you for a while  
  
get away and out of this city  
  
maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
  
we can go sit on your back porch  
  
relax  
  
talk about anything  
  
it don't matter  
  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend you've forgiven me  
  
"Sinbad." Maeve said as she stopped and lost herself in his eyes  
  
"Maeve." Sinbad stopped where he was  
  
It had been so long, since they last spoke, neither knew what to say.  
  
springtime in the city  
  
always such relief from the winter freeze  
  
the snow was more lonely than cold  
  
if you know what I mean  
  
everyone's got an agenda  
  
don't stop  
  
keep that chin up you'll be alright  
  
can you believe what a year it's been  
  
are you still the same?  
  
has your opinion changed?  
  
Both of them wanted to say something, anything, but their bodies wouldn't listen. Their voices were silenced. All there was, was the sound of the orb glowing.  
  
I know I let you down  
  
again and again  
  
I know I never really treated you right  
  
I've paid the price  
  
I'm still paying for it every day  
  
Sinbad reached out to her, as the light started to get brighter, he was reaching for her, hoping to grasp onto her. Maeve stood there and felt the light engulf her. She felt arms warp around her and hold her to a warm body. She felt his warmth and she held him.  
  
because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
the picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
we don't talk much anymore  
  
we keep running from the pain  
  
but what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
  
Not a word was spoken between the two of them. They held onto each other and let the light surround them.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Dermott chirped as Bryn walked into the temple.  
  
"Dermott where did he go?" she asked the hawk  
  
Dermott flew to the orb, and Bryn followed. She looked into the orb which stopped glowing and it showed her Maeve and Sinbad their arms around each other floating somewhere.  
  
And then a man's face appeared.  
  
"Child!"  
  
Bryn jumped back, as she didn't know it was DimDim. 


End file.
